Darus drabbles
by WriterGurl11
Summary: Drabbles with Darus.
1. Nervous Habit

"You alright there sweetheart?" Jesus asked Daryl, as he came out of his house. Daryl sighed and began to chew on his thumb.

"Why do you do that?" Jesus asked. Daryl looked at him.

"Do what?" He asked, still chewing on his thumb.

"That! The chewing on your thumb thing. Is it a nervous habit or something?" Jesus asked, genuinely interested. Daryl shrugged.

"I've always done it. No one's told me tah stop. So why should I?" Daryl said.

"Well, stop. I don't want you doing that to yourself." Jesus said, taking Daryl's hand in his. Daryl took his other hand and started chewing on the other thumb. Jesus sighed and took Daryl's other hand in his hand, then kissed Daryl on the lips.

"If that's what I have to do to stop you, I'll do it. I don't mind, sweetheart." Jesus said, and winked at Daryl. Daryl rolled his eyes and walked away, beginning to chew on his thumb again.


	2. Fighting and Flinching

"Why did you have to go out and get Dwight on your own?! That's just asking for trouble!" Jesus yelled at Daryl, moving around in the kitchen. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"He killed Denise! I needed tah go after him!" Daryl argued back.

"YOU GOT SHOT! You could've died!" Jesus shouted at Daryl as he moved toward him. Daryl flinched. Jesus's eyes widened.

"No... Daryl... I'm so sorry. I would never hit you." Jesus said, as he kissed Daryl.

"It's just a reaction. I know you'd never hit meh." Daryl said. Jesus smiled.

"You're the most important thing to me, you know that? You never deserved to be hit." Jesus said, as he kissed Daryl on the cheek. Daryl tried to hide his small smile.

"You're so perfect, Daryl. I love you, and I would never hit you." Jesus said. Daryl fully smiled this time.

"I love ya too, ya big sap." Daryl said as he kissed Jesus.


	3. Size Difference

"Ya're tiny."

"What?"

Jesus and Daryl were sitting out on Daryl's porch, enjoying a relaxing evening, when Daryl all of a sudden said this to Jesus.

"Ya're tiny.. 'Re ya hard of hearin'?" Daryl asked, looking over at Jesus. Jesus looked shocked at him.

"I'm not tiny and I'm not hard of hearing!" Jesus defended. Daryl suppressed a chuckle. "What?!" Jesus demanded, getting huffy.

"Ya're tiny. I love it 'bout ya, but ya just 're tiny!" Daryl said. Jesus rolled his eyes.

"I may be tiny, but I pack a punch when I need to!"

"That ya do, babe."


	4. First Kiss

WARNINGS: Mentions of child abuse!

Daryl hissed in pain at the bad gash on his back. Someone had taken a knife to his back. He walked back to his house and saw Jesus on the porch.

"What are ya doin' here?" Daryl asked, walking up to his front porch.

"I wanted to see how the run went. Got any supplies?" Jesus asked, getting up from where he was sitting.

"Yeah. Got some food." Daryl said, entering his house. Jesus gasped as he saw his back.

"What happened to your back?" Jesus asked, taking in the gash on Daryl's back. It was dripping blood onto his vest.

"Some guy got me out there. 'M fine." Daryl said. Jesus shook his head.

"Let me take care of you, Daryl. I know how to stitch people up." Jesus said. Daryl shook his head.

"I know how to stitch myself up." Daryl said. Jesus snorted.

"And how can you do that when the gash is on your back? Let me do it, please?" Jesus asked. Daryl sighed and nodded his head. He started taking his vest off, wincing in pain.

"So, how did this guy get the best of you? You're Daryl Dixon- always supposed to be on alert." Jesus said, beginning to clean Daryl's wound.

"They just did. Was busy making sure walkers weren't in front of me. Didn't hear the guy behind me." Daryl said. Jesus snorted. He began stitching Daryl up. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Where did these scars come from? Some heroic fight?" Jesus asked. Daryl stiffened up at the question. He started pulling away from Jesus.

"Daryl! No, no... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask that. Please, I'm sorry." Jesus said, pulling at Daryl's wrist to sit back down. Daryl sighed and sat back down, letting Jesus continue to stitch him up.

"It was my dad. Used to beat me and my brother." Daryl said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry. You guys didn't deserve that." Jesus said. Daryl snorted.

"Sure we deserved it. Why else would he have done it?" Daryl asked. Jesus took Daryl's chin in his hand after he was done stitching him up.

"Daryl Dixon, you don't deserve anyone hurting you or being mean to you, okay? You're perfect. And I love you for that." Jesus said as he kissed Daryl. Daryl's eyes widened as Jesus pulled away.

"I'm sorry! I know you probably didn't like that-" Jesus started but Daryl pulled him down to kiss him again. At that moment, Daryl decided that he loved Jesus also.


	5. Sick Day

"You're sick." Jesus said, as he and Daryl were sitting in their kitchen. They had been together for about two months.

"No 'm not." Daryl croaked out, while drinking some water. Jesus raised his eyebrows.

"Your voice says a whole different story, sweetheart." Jesus said. Daryl groaned.

"Seriously, 'm fine. Just a tiny cold." Daryl said.

"HA! So you **do** admit you're sick!" Jesus said triumphantly.

"Not that sick. God... Just a tiny cold." Daryl said.

"I know you're sick, but don;t use my Father's name in vain." Jesus joked. Daryl rolled his eyes. "But seriously, a tiny cold can turn into pneumonia easily. You need rest." Jesus said. Daryl coughed then sighed.

"Sleep does sound good right now..." Daryl said.

"Then let's go to bed." Jesus said, as he took Daryl's hand. He will make sure Daryl is better in no time.


End file.
